bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 5: The Lancer's Nightmare
'''The Lancer's Nightmare '''is the fifth chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". This chapter might not be as good as the previous chapters, but it is still really good. In this chapter, Harold starts having nightmares (hence the title), and his visions cause him to do some really messed up things. This chapter shares a few similarities with "Thracian Sky" from "The Fallen Lancer". I hope you like this chapter. The Lancer's Nightmare After Ptolemy had built his precious asylum, I could tell that his Reapers had questionable loyalty. I don't think that they truly approved of the asylum. I didn't blame them. Ptolemy seemed to be completely obsessed with it, which wasn't good. This worried me, but I had more important things on my mind. I had to figure out how to convince the Reapers that the vote wasn't necessary, but I had no idea how. If only I'd had more time. Henriett seemed very worried about me, but I assured her that everything was going to be okay. She didn't believe me, and I understood why. We didn't spend as much time together as we usually did, since I was always working, or was too tired or stressed. For the few times that we were at home together, we were usually in different rooms. My visions continued, and got much worse very quickly. I couldn't escape them, and they were constant. I started having nightmares of the times I shared with people who had died. I saw Lydia, Elena, Plague, Kade, Zachary, and other people. Even good times appeared in my nightmares, which started to drive me crazy. After only two days, I couldn't sleep at all. I had eight days to fix the current situation, but I wasn't making any progress. The Lancers all seemed concerned, but didn't have the courage to voice their concerns. While at home one night, Henriett finally found the courage to say something. It was late at night, and we were in bed. Neither of us could sleep, so we talked. Henriett: Harold, I'm worried about you. Harold: I know. You probably should be. Henriett: You haven't been yourself lately. We are all worried. Harold: You don't think I know that? She sat up, put her arm around me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. Henriett: You have to fix this. I can't lose you. Harold: I'm trying my best. This isn't easy. Henriett: Just keep trying. Harold: I will. I sat up, and we started kissing each other. After twenty seconds, I put my hand around her neck. Then, my visions continued. I saw all of the terrible things that I have done to people I cared about, and I lost myself. I unintentionally started choking Henriett, but the visions were blinding me. When they went away, I realized what was happening, and quickly let go of her neck. She coughed very violently, and I got up, got dressed, and repeatedly said "I'm sorry". I went into the living room, and sat down near the fire place. Henriett came out of the bed room not long afterwards, and crouched down next to me. She looked and sounded terrified. Henriett: Harold, what the hell was that? Why did you do that? I said nothing, and kept breathing very heavily. She then looked even more terrified. Henriett: Talk to me. Are you okay? I then figured out what to say. Harold: No. I'm not okay. I don't know what is happening to me, and I don't know why. I'm sorry. Henriett: What happened in there? You need to talk to me. Please. Harold: (Deep breath) The visions are getting worse. Henriett: You need to see a doctor, Harold. They can help you. Harold: No, they can't. Henriett: You at least have to try. The church will help you. After all, Plague worked for the church, so they will help. Harold: Alright. Fine. I'll see a doctor. What is happening to me? Henriett: We are going to get through this. Together. Harold: I hope so. Credits That concludes chapter 5. I hope you liked it, and are ready for more. Tell me what you think in the comments. Harold is really not okay. Category:Blog posts